Lester’s Practical Jokes around the office
by HollieC
Summary: Lester's POV, playing pratical jokes on his coworkers. Rating for language and subject matter. Please feel free to try these at youe office!
1. Chapter 1

**Lester's Practical Jokes around the office.**

Thought I would share!! All in fun!! No Merry Men were harmed in the making of this FanFic!

**#1 Coulrophobia (the fear of clowns)**

I placed the little toy in the top draw of Brett's desk in his cubicle. 'This is going to be great!' I said to my self. I am sure Bobby and Hal are wonder what I am doing since they are working the monitors. I went back over to my desk that was just across the room from Brett's. I had a good vantage point. I heard Brett talking to Ranger, then heard the heavy doors of Ranger's office close. I turned to face my computer pretending to working. I watched Brett's laid some files on his desk then turn to switch his computer on. I watched as he opened one of his files. He reached to open his drawer. Here it comes!

Brett opened the drawer and the spring loaded clown head popped up. He let out a toe curling scream and fell backwards, knocking over the wall between his and Junior's cubicles. From there it was a domino effect. Hector's cubicle, then Woody's, then Zero's, every one of them cussing up a storm.

"Shit!" I said under my breath as I watched the disaster before me. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar hand, a few shades darker than mine, holding the clown head.

"My office, now, Santos."

**#2 Malfunctioning Mouse**

I was just getting off monitor duty and Bobby and Woody's were coming on duty. Brett was my working with me. I had to work with him for two weeks since the spring loaded clown incident. How was I supposed to know Brett had a fear of clowns?

Anyways, I thought I would share in some fun with Brett and get Bobby and Woody this time. He was all for it. We took some black electrical tape and put it over the optic light on the bottom of the mouses. So when they went to use the mouse it wouldn't work. Brett gave me a high five just as the elevator dinged and Bobby and Woody stepped out.

"Any pass downs?" Bobby asked us. We put on our blank faces.

"Nothing, it has been a quiet evening." I replied.

"Good, maybe it will stay that way." Woody said with a slight grin.

We said our good bye's and Brett and I headed back to our desk to do our end of shift reports. We were waiting to hear something he were glancing at each other across the room from our desks. Suddenly there was the sound of something hard hitting the wall. Ranger came out of his office and we heard him speak to Woody and Bobby.

"What seems to be the problem, Brown?" He said sternly.

"The damn mouse wasn't working and I through it across the room." Bobby stated.

"This one isn't working either, sir." Woody said.

Brett and myself trying to contain out laughter.

Ranger's voice could be heard again, "Looks like I found your problem."

"Mother fucker! LESTER!!!!" Bobby shouted and I heard his footsteps coming toward my cubicle.

He pushed me and my chair out of my cubicle and reached behind the computer tower, unplugged my mouse and stomped back out pushing me back into my cubicle. Great! Now I don't have a mouse.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, LESTER WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lester's Practical Jokes around the office.**

Thought I would share!! All in fun!! No Merry Men were harmed in the making of this FanFic!

**#3 The Tire Sniper**

I was working the midnight shift in the Comm room. There was nothing going on and Cal and I were bored. Tank and Ranger were out on surveillance job. I had been formulating a good way to get Tank for several weeks and I have finally decided what I was going to do and I'm sure he would be tired when he got back from surveillance, he wouldn't know what hit him. I ran my plan by Cal and he thought it would pretty funny.

So I went to the supply closet and found what I needed, a roll of bubble wrap with the big one inch bubbles. I grabbed a pair of scissors and some black duct tape and went down to the garage.

Tank's personal vehicle is a black 2007, 4 door, Mitsubishi Raider. I place the bubble wrap over the front passenger side tire. I cut it to the width of the tire and covered the exposed area of the tire. Using the black duct tape to secure the ends and sides, it also disguised the edge of the tire. At a glance you wouldn't see it. Perfect! I headed back up to the Comm room and Cal was laughing so hard his whole head was purple.

"You are going to give him a heart attack. In the garage it's going to sound like a machine gun going off.

I just laughed, "This is going to be the best one yet."

Not ten minutes later, we saw Ranger and Tank come into the garage. It was 2:30 am. Cal and I watched as they got out of the Expedition. We could hear their conversation.

"That was a waste of time." Tank said rubbing his hands over his face, "I can't believe we were watching the wrong house the whole night."

"I will be getting in touch with my informant and it's not going to be pretty", Ranger said slamming the door of the SUV.

"I'm going home, man. Lula is probably waiting up for me."

"Be safe, man. Don't for get 1300 hours, my office."

"10-4"

We watched as Ranger got into the elevator going to the seventh floor and Tank getting into his truck. He cranked it up. He put it in gear.

"_**Pop..pop pop pop..pop pop"**_

Tank jumped out of the truck and hit the floor. We glanced at Ranger in the elevator, he hit the button to go back down to the garage gun already in his hand. When I glanced back at the scene in the garage, Tank's truck had hit my brand new blue Corvette.

"God Damn it!"

Cal was laughing his ass off. I jumped up and took the stairs down to the garage. I ran right to my car.

"My car! Fuck!"

Ranger had his guns drawn.

"Santos!" I didn't pay any attention to him. Another one of my pranks had backfired. Literally.

"Santos!" I turned to ranger with a tear in my eye. He shook his head and started laughing. Really laughing and it echoed off the walls of the garage. Tank stood up dusting himself off.

Ranger walked over to the tire of Tank's truck and pulled off the bubble wrap and handed it to him.

Tank looked at me then my car. He looked at his truck then back to me. "You deserve it!" he said. He got in his truck and left the garage.

I stood there staring at my car. Ranger was laughing as he walked away toward the elevator.

My brain would be working overtime to figure out a how to get Ranger and not have it backfire. Oh yes he will get his.

**#4 What the hell is this?**

I knew I couldn't get near Ranger's Porsche in the garage, he had been keeping the alarm set since the deal with Tank's truck. My car had been totaled. Unfortunately since I was considered at fault, my car insurance wouldn't pay for the damages, so I had to pay for the repairs out of my pocket. My wife Crystal was pissed. It took a month's pay to pay for it. So I had to do something Ranger that wouldn't cause any damages, physically, to anyone or anything.

After two months of no pranks, everyone seemed to be at ease, but the wheels in my head had been turning.

I was all prepared for the task at hand. I watched Ranger as he went to Stephanie's cubicle. They went to the elevator. I kept an eye on the monitors as they went into the gun range.

I told Bobby I would be right back and went to my cubicle and grabbed the brown paper grocery bag, then headed into Ranger's office. I sat the bag on his desk and opened the file drawer on the right side. I put the first item in the drawer. Then I took the second item and put it in the top drawer on the left side. I grabbed the empty bag and left his office. I went back to my cubicle before going back to the monitors. Bobby was laughing when I returned.

"Your ass is target practice, man."

"He won't know it was me, I'm going to delete where I went into his office and it will look like I just went to my cubicle."

"Crys is going to kill you if you get fired."

"I'm telling you, he won't know it is me."

After about an hour Ranger and Steph returned, he kissed Steph on her cheek and went into his office.

"Hey Steph, come here." I said motioning her over. I patted my leg and she sat down on me.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just watch" I got out my camera and Bobby had his camera phone ready.

The door to Ranger's office opened and he stood there with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a box of Twinkies in the other. We all laughed and snapped pictures. He was dumbfounded.

"Ruining the temple today, Batman?" Stephanie smiled as she jumped off my lap. She walked over to him , took the box of Twinkies and kissed his lips and headed to her desk laughing.

Ranger shook his head and chuckled, "Nice Santos."

I looked at him stunned. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a receipt. "Clear the evidence, especially when you use your credit card." He turned to go back into his office but stopped then turned back, "I'm keeping the tequila by the way." Then slammed the door.

Bobby turned to me, "Well, I bet you didn't plan for that to happen did you?"

I let out a sigh, "That's it, I'm done."

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that."

I punched Bobby in the arm and then Stephanie came around the corner from her desk, and stood in front of the monitor bank and placed a Twinkie in front of me, "That was the best laugh I have had in a while , Thanks."

Bobby grinned, "Maybe we should email the pictures to everyone, that would be hilarious." We started laughing.

Ranger stuck his head out of his door, "Get back to work you knuckleheads, Babe." The door slammed and the three of us gave each other a nod and went back to work. No one was going to let him live it down. Success at last! I think.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Special Thanks go out to Crystal for being understanding and putting up with Lester's shit. Now that is love.**


End file.
